The inventive concepts relate to an optical inspection apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical inspection apparatus capable of inspecting a defect on a substrate, a method of inspecting a substrate, and a method of treating a substrate.
As patterns included in a semiconductor device become finer and are complicated, it may be necessary to inspect a defect of the semiconductor device. Reliability and a process yield of the semiconductor device may be improved by inspecting any defects of the semiconductor device. Defects of the semiconductor device may be optically inspected.